


Fairytales

by Writingwife83



Series: I Told You So [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, I Told You So ficverse, Nostalgia, Parent-Child Relationship, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: John Watson is on the case...watching the kids, that is. When Will Holmes discovers some very special memorabilia of his Mum and Dad's, it prompts a bit of story telling. And the kind of story John gets to tell is the kind where reality is so much better than fiction. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlhani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlhani/gifts).



> Hello! So, Fangirlhani cashed in on a looong ago promised prompt fill, and she requested Sherlock and Molly's child finding all the press and online stuff from the plot in ITYS. Then of course he wants to hear all about the history, and turns to Uncle John for the full backstory. This is what was born from that prompt, and it really made me smile while writing it. Gave me some ITYS feels of my own. :) Just a note that if you haven't read my multi-chapter fic "I Told You So," this has some spoilers, so read at your own discretion. And I hope you all enjoy!! :D

“Uncle John?” Will Holmes said from the floor of 221B where he sat in front of the book shelf.

“Mm?” John hummed in response while still looking at his book.

“What’s this box?” He pulled out a smallish box from off the bottom shelf. “It was next to Mum and Dad’s wedding album. Is this more wedding stuff?”

“Let me see,” Lizzie Watson piped in authoritatively, being three years older than the little boy and considering herself to be worlds more mature at the ripe old age of ten. “I can tell you if it’s more wedding pictures.”

“Don’t handle anything too much, kids,” John added, finally setting the book down and turning his attention to the children who had both taken a seat in Sherlock’s chair and opened the box up on their laps. “Will, you know how your Dad gets when his things get disorganized.”

“It’s _all_ disorganized!” Lizzie said with a laugh as she gestured around the room.

John chuckled. “Yeah, but you still know how Uncle Sherlock can be.”

“This isn’t wedding pictures,” Will said as he pulled out a newspaper clipping.

John peered over and looked at what the boy held in his hands and then he began smiling. He looked in the box and saw the rest of what he expected. “Well, you are absolutely correct. These are definitely not from their wedding, though these things happened not too long before.”

“Oh! I think this is uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly too,” Lizzie said, picking up another piece of paper, though this one was a lovely sketch. “Who drew that?”

John took the page his daughter handed him and examined it, another smile spreading. “Hm, I’m not exactly sure who drew it. Or, I should say I don’t know them personally. It was just something posted online and your mum printed it. There’s a little artist signature here on the corner though, so it must be someone named…” John looked closer. “Lexie, it looks like.”

“There’s more drawings in here,” Lizzie said as she began rummaging through the papers.

Something suddenly occurred to John and he jumped forward. “Whoa whoa, actually I’d um, better take a look in there first,” he said with a nervous chuckle. His fears were confirmed not long after pulling a few papers aside. “Ooh…ok these are getting put on the bottom of the pile.” He shook his head a little, mentally rejecting the far too romantic images of his friends. It could be a lot worse, he knew full well, but they still portrayed things he preferred they learn about  further down the road.

"Why would someone want to draw Mum and Dad?” Will asked with a little giggle.

John laughed as well, memories from what felt like a lifetime beginning to flood back. “Yeah that’s um…that’s a good question with a pretty great story for an answer.”

“I love stories!” Will said excitedly, making his lisp more adorably pronounced than his normal voice level. “Especially if there’s _crimes_!”

John felt like he was staring into the face of a little mini Sherlock, with his curly mop of hair and piercing eyes. How could he possibly say no to that? And besides, they could all use something to entertain and distract them this evening.

“Ok ok, I’ll tell you both all about it,” John cleared his throat and sat forward in his old chair.

Both children looked thrilled at the prospect and settled comfortably into the cushy chair, eyes glued to John.

“Ok so, Will, do you remember your Mum telling you that lots of people wanted her and your Dad to get together?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Like you and Mary?”

“Yes we did, but it was actually a _lot_ more people than that.” John began to realize how difficult it was going to be to make this story easily understandable to a couple of children. “You see, the first thing that happened was that your Dad kissed your Mum in the middle of a pub in front of lots of people.” He pulled out a couple pictures and showed them.

"Eeew!” Will scrunched up his nose.

“Don’t be a baby,” Lizzie nudged him. “Then what happened, Dad?”

"Well, after that, lots of people took pictures, and told the news, and put it on the internet, and word got out and spread all around the city. Everyone already knew Sherlock, so they were pretty interested right away.”

“Because he’s a famous detective,” Will added proudly.

“He is indeed,” John agreed. “And that kiss made your Mum pretty famous as well.”

“And that’s when they started dating?” Lizzie asked.

John chuckled, knowing that the logical answer would be yes. But of course, this wasn’t all about logic and sense. This was Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper, so nothing was that simple.

“Trust me, kids,” John went on. “That was just the beginning…”

* * *

“Moriarty was here?!” Will squealed, his eyes like saucers.

“He sat right there in the very chair you’re sitting in now!” John said dramatically.

Both children glanced down at the seat in shock.

“I bet they were so scared!” Lizzie said while hiding behind the throw that covered them.

“I think they were, yes,” John said quite seriously.

"But what happened? Why did Dad let him get away?” Will asked.

“He felt like he had to. In fact, he thought he needed to do that in order to keep Mary and Lizzie and I safe.” John felt his heart pumping harder even at the memory of Sherlock’s phone call that day. “It was pretty frightening for all of us.”

John’s mobile buzzed and he almost jumped a mile in the air. He managed a smile at the children and told him he’d be just a minute as he stepped into the kitchen to answer the call.

"Mary, hi,” he said quickly. “How’s everything? What’s going on?”

“It’s going ok, John. We’re close.” She sounded like she was in a car. “Just wanted to check in before we get where we’re going.”

“So you found her?”

“Yeah we did. Well, Sherlock did,” she clarified with a smile in her voice.

“Thank God,” John sighed. “Hey, listen to me, you be careful,” he said sternly.

“I’ll be fine,” Mary said, almost dismissively. “Please tell Lizzie I love her and give her a kiss for me, ok?”

“I will, and I’ll tell her she’ll see her Mum soon,” John said pointedly. “Both these children _will_ have their parents with them by tomorrow.”

“I love you,” Mary said, and John thought he heard a little crack in her voice.

He pressed his lips together for a moment, carefully controlling his emotions since the children were right in the next room.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “So much.”

She hung up after that and John had to stand there for a moment taking some deep breaths before turning around and walking back into the sitting room with a smile.

“Mum says hi,” he said brightly to Lizzie. “Said she loves you and that she’ll see you in the morning.”

“Was my Mum there too?” Will asked softly, his face suddenly serious.

John trained his expression carefully again and gave Will a warm smile. “She wasn’t on the phone, no. But they’re going to meet her right now. She just needs a bit of help getting home from your aunt Mary and your Dad. Soon they’ll be back on the road all together and I’m sure you’ll be having breakfast with her tomorrow. Maybe you can bring her some breakfast in bed!” he suggested cheerily.

“I had another idea for something we could do,” Lizzie said. “I was telling Will that we should make our own newspaper stories about Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly. And we can give them as presents when they get back!”

John actually felt a little emotional at this suggestion. He smiled proudly at his bright and creative daughter. “That’s…that’s a wonderful idea, Lizzie. Will, do you like that idea too?”

He nodded emphatically, his curls bouncing a bit.

“Well then it’s settled!” John announced. “Let’s go to Will’s room and get some paper and supplies and you kids can get started.”

“But we haven’t heard the whole story yet,” Will said as they went down the hall.

“Ah yes, there is a bit more to tell. But why don’t we save that for bedtime hm? After you finish your crafts, we’ll get ready for bed and I’ll tell you the rest of your parent’s story.”

"Oh good!” Lizzie added. “I love this story. Sherlolly For The Win!” she said with a happy little laugh, which Will joined in on.

Despite the circumstances, John couldn’t help but be cheered by this scene, and all he could think fondly in his head was, _Oh you are your mother’s daughter!_

* * *

John laid the front pages of the children’s “newspapers” on the kitchen table on their way up the stairs to Will’s room. He couldn’t wait to see their faces when they saw these creations. In truth, he couldn't wait to see their faces, period! John so desperately wanted everyone home and safe and back together.

A few minutes later he was snuggled up next to her daughter in her sleeping bag and Will was happily staring down at him from his little bed, eyes a bit droopy but still enthralled by the details of his parents story. 

"And there stood your Dad,” John said in a soft voice. “Staring at a wall full of pictures and articles and stories and every sort of thing to remind him of your Mum. He couldn’t even see anything about Moriarty anymore, because she covered over all of it. That was how he realized what was really most important in his life, no matter the risk.”

“That’s so romantic,” Lizzie commented dreamily.

“I miss them,” Will said, his voice sounding a little smaller than normal.

“Yeah, I know you do.” John smiled at him affectionately. “But you’ll see them soon, don’t worry.”

“I’m so glad,” the little boy added, with a sleepy yawn.

“That you’ll see them soon?”

“Yes, but I’m also glad all of that happened.”

“Ah I see.” John smiled in understanding, while also noticing that Lizzie’s eyes were now closed peacefully. “You’re glad of how your parents fell in love.”

He nodded his head with a lazy smile.

“Well I’m glad too,” John agreed. “They’re very happy together and they love each other very much. And we’re all especially glad since it means we get to have you in our lives,” he said with a little wink.

“Thanks for telling me the story, Uncle John,” his voice began to slur a bit as his eyes succumbed to fatigue and shut. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Will,” John whispered back as he moved his daughter’s head gently from her arm to her pillow.

“Love you, Mum and Dad…” Will murmured, sounding only half conscious already. “I ship you…” The ship was especially garbled between his lisp and drifting off to sleep.

John had to cover his mouth to muffle the giggles while creeping from the room and switching off the light. He supposed he’d now have to take at least partial responsibility for creating a brand new generation of Sherlolly fans. And in truth, he wasn’t even a little sorry.

* * *

John’s head shot up off the arm of the couch as his phone buzzed against his leg. “Yeah hello, hello?”

“Hello, John, this is Mycroft.”

John’s blood ran cold. “Oh God, what’s happened?”

“Not to worry. I just wanted to assure you that Sherlock, Molly, and your wife are on their way as we speak. I’ve sent a car for them and Mary requested that I contact you as her mobile is out of power at the moment. They’re coming directly to Baker Street now, from the hospital.”

He sat bolt upright. “The hospital?! Why were they there?”

“Nothing terribly serious, I assure you. But they thought it best to be safe as possible. They didn’t call you earlier since they knew you’d likely panic and run straight over. Mary preferred you stay with the children.”

John rand a hand over his face and let out a heavy exhale. “Ok yeah, I suppose she’s right. And thanks for calling…so they’re all ok?” he questioned, still desperate for more assurance.

“Yes, John, everyone is alive and well,” Mycroft reconfirmed, and the relief was evident in his voice as well. “Rest easy and they should be there very soon.”

John hung up and looked at the time. Almost half past two in the morning. And now there was no chance he’d be getting any more sleep. He absolutely had to see them all, and most of all had to hold Mary in his arms at the earliest possible moment.

It was less than fifteen minutes later when he heard the wonderful sound of footsteps ascending the steps. He stopped his pacing about the sitting room and rushed to open the door. Mary flew in the doorway first, and in the space of a breath she and John were locked tightly in an embrace.

“Oh God, I was so afraid,” John murmured into her neck, kissing the cool skin over and over.

“It’s ok, I’m ok. We’re all together now,” Mary whispered back soothingly.

John looked up just enough to see Sherlock and Molly entering the flat as well, his arm around her and supporting her. She looked absolutely dead tired. And Sherlock had clearly taken a couple blows to the face.

“I’ve never been so happy to see the both of you!” John said with a grin. “I’ve been sitting here thinking the worst for what seemed like ages. I’d come hug you two, but I can’t seem to let go of my wife.”

“I know the feeling,” Sherlock agreed rather seriously as he helped Molly take a seat on the couch.

“What can I do? Is there anything anyone needs right now?” John asked.

“Honestly, I just need my own bed,” Molly said with a little laugh. “And a hot shower.”

“And everything is ok then? You were fully checked out at the hospital?” John asked Molly specifically.

Molly nodded and smiled…her hand drifting down to her slightly expanded belly. “Yeah, it seems we’re both ok. In fact, we even got a bit of a treat while I was getting checked out with a scan.” She smiled at Sherlock, which prompted him to speak up.

“It’s another boy,” he said with a gleam of pride in his eyes.

“Oh how wonderful! What a perfect moment for a bit of good news. You certainly deserved it after these past few days.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Molly said with a watery smile as Sherlock threaded his fingers with hers. “I’m just so glad he’s ok.”

“Well, congratulations, and hopefully the rest of the pregnancy will be far less action packed!” John’s face expression became more serious though. “And speaking of, what exactly happened? How did things work out? But I mean, maybe you all don’t want to talk about it right-“

“No, it’s ok, John,” Molly answered, seeing that his concern was for her mental and emotional well-being.

“Moriarty is dead,” Sherlock said, and there was no mistaking the finality even in his tone.

“My God, you really killed him?” John asked him in awe.

“No, actually I didn’t.” Sherlock smirked. “Your wife did.”

John turned to look at Mary with wide eyes and she smiled and shrugged.

“Did you truly?”

“Yeah I did,” Mary confirmed with a small smile. “Nobody comes between Sherlock and Molly on my watch.”

“Even got herself a bit of an injury in the process,” Sherlock volunteered.

"What?!" John demanded, instantly horrified.

“It was just a graze, John! Relax! A bullet just barely grazed my arm,” she explained, showing him the bandage on her forearm that he hadn’t even noted yet since he’d spent most of the first moments holding her so close.

John shook his head in horror as he cradled his wife’s face. “It’s a very good thing you killed him, Mrs. Watson. Because after this I certainly would have.” He smiled again at Sherlock and Molly. “Look, why don’t I take Mary and Lizzie home and you two can get some rest. Before we go though, I’ve got to show you a little something the kids made.”

John led the way into the kitchen and switched on the light so that they could see the two pieces of paper laying there on display.

Molly let out a soft gasp as she picked one of them up, recognizing her son’s writing and artwork instantly. “Oh my goodness,” she murmured as tears began to well in her eyes.

“Daddy saves Mummy and the Baby!” Sherlock read the headline with a little smile. He looked over the picture his son had drawn of him running in through a doorway with his coat flying behind him and Molly reaching out toward him.

Mary picked up the other page that Lizzie had created. “Sherlolly Family Together Again,” she read. “What?!” she asked John in hysterics. “Sherlolly?”

“Oh tell me you didn't,” Sherlock sighed, but even he was smiling.

“I _may_ have told them a bit of the history of you two getting together,” John admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh you _know_ I’m sorry I missed that!” Mary said with another laugh.

“This is the most adorable thing I think I’ve ever seen,” Molly said, still teary as she looked back and forth between the two children’s artwork. “I can’t think of anything else I’d rather come home to.”

“Ah yes, easy to miss the days when our every move was being detailed in the press and on social media. Brings back fond memories,” Sherlock said with playful sarcasm.

“Yeah well,” John said, sliding his arm around Mary’s waist. “I think it does us all a bit of good sometimes, just, you know…remembering.”

Sherlock turned to gaze at his wife, his expression becoming serious. “As if I could ever forget.”

“It’s funny now to think that it was all just pretend for a long while,” Molly said softly, leaning against Sherlock. “But I suppose the pretending had to come first…in order for it to become real.”

“Fairytales,” Sherlock whispered, almost in a tone of wonder, recalling the way the consulting criminal himself used to describe news stories. 

“Yeah, I thought of that too,” John agreed. “Happily ever after,” he quipped with a short laugh.

Sherlock frowned at his former flat mate. “Murder, kidnapping, mayhem--”

“Nappies,” Molly interjected with a smile.

“You would call that ‘happily ever after’?” Sherlock asked, a look of confusion and amusement on his face.

“Well we are talking about the four of us, so…” John glanced around the flat, lastly catching the happy eyes of his beautiful wife.

“Yeah. Yeah I think I would.”

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> *happy sigh* As is often the case, thanks to Lexie for looking this over for me and also helping me come up with this PERFECT title. And seeing as it's this ficverse, how could I resist going all crazy meta and throwing Lexie's name and art into the mix?! :D I mean, what are the chances some of that stuff Mary Watson found in ITYS wasn't by Lexie? XD In fact, when I told her I was including this in the one shot, Lexie started joking that Mary must have requested an anon commission lol! Come on, she totally would. :) And I enjoyed making John the center of this fic because I do love the man. I can totally picture him being the one to stay at home with the kids sometimes while Sherlock and Mary charge off to battle haha. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this fluff fest and how I kind of wrapped things up with a nice little bow on top. As always, thanks for reading! ;))


End file.
